Developing Chalcedony
by RockSunner
Summary: This story was written by my other son, Isaac, who is also nine years old, in collaboration with me. All characters belong to Rebecca Sugar, not us. What if Connie developed a side effect from fusing with Steven?
1. Chapter 1

This story was written by my other son, Isaac, who is also nine years old. All characters belong to Rebecca Sugar, not us. What if Connie developed a side effect from fusing with Steven?

 **Developing Chalcedony**

One day, Connie and Steven were playing at Steven's house when Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl teleported back.

Garnet said, "We have a mission for you, Steven and Connie."

Steven said, "Yay!"

Connie said, "Are you sure?"

Garnet said, "I'm sure, because you are really well-trained with the sword."

Connie said, "If you say so."

Steven and Connie jumped onto the teleporter and zoom, off they went to the Sky Arena.

When they saw the huge snake (as thick as a swimming pool and as long as ten) that they were facing, Steven and Connie decided to fuse.

Garnet handed Stevonnie Rose's sword.

Stevonnie made the the shield and plopped it into the snake's mouth so the snake couldn't bite anything. Stevonnie pulled out the sword and stabbed the snake in the gem, Then Stevonnie picked up the gem and bubbled it, and teleported it back home.

* * *

Next day, Connie felt something on her back. She put her shirt quickly on so her mom and dad wouldn't see anything.

She ran over to Steven's house and asked Garnet, "What's on my back?"

Garnet said, "What! You're developing a little gem."

Connie said, "Could you tell what it is?"

Garnet said, "It looks like chalcedony. Once your gem is fully developed, would you like to join our team?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" said Connie.

Garnet called Amethyst. "Come look at this."

Amethyst rushed out and said, "What is it?"

Garnet showed her the little gem on Connie's back.

"Huh? Connie has a gem!" said Amethyst. "Hey Pearl, come and see!"

"Yes, what is it," said Pearl.

"Connie has a gem!" said Amethyst.

Pearl fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Developing Chalcedony**

 **Chapter 2**

"Let's go check if Steven's gem is all right," said Garnet.

They went to check on Steven in his room. He was watching TV.

They looked at Steven's gem and it was all right.

"Hey Steven, could you project your shield for us?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah," said Steven, and he pulled up his shield.

"Let's try if Connie can do anything new," said Amethyst.

When they looked, Connie was trying out her new golden wings.

"Hey Connie, I never knew you could fly!" said Steven.

"I'm still trying to get the hang of it," said Connie. "Give me a few minutes."

Pearl woke up and looked over the situation. "This could be a disaster," she said. "This has never happened before!"

"Half-human, half-gems never happened before Steven," said Garnet.

"If you say so," said Pearl doubtfully.

They heard a noise on the roof.

"My future vision says we'll find Peridot out there," said Garnet.

"Let's fuse and try to catch her," said Connie.

"Yeah," said Steven.

"Don't risk it," said Pearl. "Your powers are new and unstable."

But Steven and Connie were already swinging around in their fusion dance.

Stevonnie rushed outside and saw Peridot on the roof.

"Oh shlub!" said Peridot. "Who are you?"

"Stevonnie!"

"Not another Steven. I thought there was only one of you," said Peridot. "I'm getting out of here."

Peridot made her fingers into a helicopter and started to fly away.

"I'll start our wings," said the Connie part of Stevonnie.

The golden wings appeared and they started to chase Peridot in the air.

"Oh no! You can fly, too?" asked Peridot.

Peridot aimed her other hand to blast them.

"I'll get the shield up," said the Steven part of Stevonnie.

The bubble shield came up and bounced off the blast.

Then something strange happened. The wings touched the bubble and the two things snapped together into a new form.

They couldn't fly any more and Stevonnie fell to the beach. They landed on their feet without getting hurt.

"It's good we had all that sword training," said Stevonnie.

"Hah hah, you clods!" called Peridot. She flew further away.

Stevonnie picked up the new combined thing, a weapon that looked like a crossbow. The body part was pink like the shield and the bow part was made of the golden wings.

"Can we shoot this at Peridot?" asked the Connie part of Stevonnie. "I don't see any arrows."

"I think so," said the Steven part. "It's kind of like Opal's bow. Maybe it shoots energy."

They concentrated and a ball of air appeared in the crossbow. They aimed and shot it. It hit Peridot and knocked her out of the air. She fell to the beach.

The other Crystal Gems came running out and they grabbed Peridot.

Peridot said, "You'd better not hurt me. I'm the only one who can stop the device I put on your base."

"What?" said Garnet.

"When it goes off it will take out this whole human village," said Peridot.

Garnet pulled off one of Peridot's hands. "First we disable you so you cannot fly away."

Garnet carried Peridot up to the roof and set her down right next to the bomd.

Peridot said, "If you give me my hand back afterwards, I will stop it."

Steveonnie, crossing her fingers behind her back, said "Okay."

Peridot pushed a sequence of buttons on the bomb and it stopped.

Then they took her inside and Steveonnie made a cloud jail in Rose's room and put Peridot into it.

They gave her her hand and foot back, because Steveonnie decided not to break her promise after all.

"I will join you, if you let me out of this prison," said Peridot. "It's too pink for me."

"Cross your gem?" asked Steveonnie?

"Okay," said Peridot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Developing Chalcedony**

 **Chapter 3**

Stevonnie defused.

Connie asked the Crystal Gems, "Why haven't you ever tried to fuse with Steven?"

Pearl said, "Because I'm afraid it would mess up the human side of Steven."

"Why don't you just try? It may make something better," said Connie.

"I don't want to do that," said Pearl. "It's never happened before. It's too risky."

"I'm afraid I have to agree," said Garnet. Amethyst nodded.

Steven said, "I've never seen your home, Connie. Except that one time in the snowstorm."

Connie said, "Let's set up something to go to my house, but probably not today. I rushed out pretty quickly this morning and I need to make sure everything is all right with my folks."

Steven said, "Okay."

* * *

Connie went home, but she had to call Steven and the Crystal Gems right away.

"Steven, there's a big water serpent in front of my house!"

"Oh-oh," said Steven. "We'll come right over. I guess I'll get to see your house today, anyway."

The water serpent had fiery blue scales, and it had bright green eyes. It was as tall as two school buses on top of each other. It thrashed its green tail back and forth and squirted a jet of boiling water out at Steven as he arrived.

Steven used his bubble force field to capture the jet of water and shot it back at the snake. The snake swallowed the jet of water and grew an inch bigger.

Garnet kissed Steven on top of the head and Steven saw Connie writing a note in the back that said, "I'm in the back yard. Come fuse with me, Steven." She folded the note into a paper airplane and threw it, but Steven saw in the future vision that it wasn't going to make it to the front, so he just ran back and fused with her.

Stevonnie came out and took out the sword, and put the bubble shield over the gland where the snake shot out boiling water.

The Steven part of Stevonnie said in a whisper, "Let's make the bow."

They made the bow and started to shoot something else this time. It looked like blue fireballs.

Then the bubble popped from the snake's water gland and the snake shot a jet of water at them.

Then Stevonnie shot a fireball at the snake's jet of water and the fire vaporized it.

Stevonnie leaped up into the air and fired at the snake's gem. It cracked and they picked it up and bubbled it.

Then the Connie part said, "Let's defuse. I need to go inside and see if my parents are okay."

They defused, and Steven said, "May I go inside, too?"

Connie said, "Yes."

They found Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran on the floor in the front room.

"Mom, Dad, are you all right?" asked Connie.

Mr. Maheswaran said, "What happened? I looked out the window and saw a giant snake. Then I fainted."

Mrs. Maheswaran said, "I saw more than that. I saw a girl fighting the snake. Then I saw her break apart and turn into you and Steven. That's when I fainted."

"Oh oh," said Steven and Connie together.

"What is going on?" asked Mrs. Maheswaran.

"Mom, I've been doing magic things with Steven and the Crystal Gems. We figured out how to do fusion, just like the Crystal Gems did that time when we had dinner," said Connie.

"There's a lot you haven't been telling us," said Mr. Maheswaran.

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Connie. "I didn't think you would understand."


	4. Chapter 4

**Developing Chalcedony**

 **Chapter 4**

Mrs. Maheswaran saw a glint of something on Connie's back, behind her shirt. "What is that?"

Connie said, "There's one more thing I have to tell you. I have a gem on my back now."

"What!?" said Connie's mother. "How did that happen?"

"I think I was fusing with Steven a little too much," said Connie.

"What have you been doing to our daughter?" asked Mr. Maheswaran.

Garnet said, "We just saw it today. It developed by itself."

Amethyst said, "Yeah, it's cool. Nothing to worry about."

Mrs. Maheswaran said, "I'm horrified. I thought we knew what Connie as doing all the time, and now all this... Is there any way to take the gem off?"

Garnet said, "That would be risky."

Steven said, "Please don't try."

Connie said, "I don't want to take it off."

Mr. Maheswaran said, "We should take Connie and move far away from here."

"No!" said Connie, starting to cry. "Please don't do that."

"We can't," said Mrs. Maheswaran, "What if something starts to go wrong? These people are the only ones in the world who know anything about this."

"Here's what we should do," said Garnet. "Let Connie stay with us for a while for observation. If we find a way to remove the gem safely, we'll let you know."

"I guess that's the only way," said Mrs. Maheswaran.

* * *

Her parents packed some things for Connie. She went with the Crystal Gems back to their house. Peridot went with them.

"You can sleep down here in the living room. Is that all right?" said Pearl.

"We don't use Sapphire's bedroom in the Temple any more, just Ruby's, said Garnet. "I'll fix it up for you."

"Hey, I need a room, too," said Peridot.

Connie looked sad, "I wish my parents hadn't found out. They're really upset."

Steven said, "I wish we could fix that."

"Possibly we could," said Pearl.

"Really?" said Connie.

Pearl said, "There's old Gem memory-wiping technology at the Kindergarten. It was used on humans who discovered that place, to make them forget."

"It hasn't been used since we won the war," said Garnet.

"Old Gem technology can be tricky, but I can help you work it," said Peridot.

Amethyst said, "The old Kindergarten where I was born has cool stuff. Sounds like a good plan."

Connie said, "I don't know... It could hurt them. What do you think, Steven?"

Steven said, "I think we should go check it out."

* * *

They took the teleportation pad to the Kindergarten.

"This is a spooky place," said Connie.

"Yeah, but it's okay," said Steven. "I've been here before."

"I grew up here," said Amethyst. "Hey, that's my climbing rock!"

A fused Gem monster was on top of the rock. It had five hands, one big eye, and two legs sticking out like antennas.

Peridot went over and said, "I think I know how to fix these Gem monsters. First you need to pop it to get at the gems."

The fused monster grabbed Peridot and threw her against a wall.

"It's strong," said Garnet. "But we can beat it. Come on."

Amethyst said, "I've got this monster," as she drew out her whip.

Amethyst used her whip to grab one of its antenna legs. She flung the monster into Garnet's gauntlet punch, and the monster popped.

Peridot picked herself up and went over to the fused gem that was left behind.

"I need my disruptor to split these back apart," said Peridot. "Then we have to find the other pieces of each and put them back together."

Garnet said, "We have a lot of other parts bubbled back at the Temple. The disruptor we took from you is back there, too."

"We need to help our old team-mates first," said Pearl. "We'll look for the memory machine later."


End file.
